I'll Survive
by DeathDragon130
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple in and out mission, but nothing goes according to plan. Especially since it involves a woman who has survived a lot through her life. Now she must try and over come demons both within her mind and outside, all the while trying to find the one that started it all.


It was nearly midnight, the skies were clear, the moon shined brightly in the night sky. A lone aircraft made its way southeast toward Cuba. Within the aircraft, a lone man sat upon one of the seats, his body glowed in the darkness of the plane with him. The humming of the plane could only be heard throughout the plane. Suddenly the silence is broken by the sound of the pilot calling out,

"We're approaching the designated drop point, Mr. Genji!"

Genji opened his eyes, glancing over to the pilot before standing up and walking toward the door that was in front of him. He could feel the slight turbulence as the aircraft landed in the grass. As the door opened up, Genji jumped down as the doors closed behind him and the aircraft flew away. Once it was out of sight, he turned back around and began to run toward the top of cliff. As soon as he got to the top he quickly got to the top, his comms went off with a bit of static before a familiar voice spoke,

"Genji, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Commander." Genji replied lowly as he began to survey the area.

"Good. I got little to go on since no one seems to know about his base. Keep your eyes peeled," his commander stated before the comms went dark.

Genji didn't say anything as he quickly descended down the cliff, he approached the chined gate, he was surprised that Talon hadn't gone with using any type of high tech for this facility. From what he could see most of the building were obviously old and decrepit, rusted and seemed to creak as soldiers went in and out of it. He quickly jumped the gate, landing directly behind a standing guard, as to not attract attention he quickly made his way behind one of the buildings. He watched as the guards walked amongst themselves, however, what caught his attention was the conversation two of the guards were having,

"So we actually have Snake here?"

"Yeah, but she isn't giving the boss what he wants."

"Not surprising. After all wasn't she the big boss of the small militia unit named Diamond Dogs?"

As much as Genji wanted to listen to the conversation he had a mission to accomplish, quickly climbing his way toward the top of the building he began to locate the security outpost. The base wasn't large, but wasn't small either, Genji could make out several rows of tents and a large outpost on the far north side of the compound. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until he reached the center where the tents were set up.

"What the hell are they using those tents for? I am finding this to more than just a simple operations. Head to their security hub we need that information and figure out what the hell Talon is up to." His commander growled into his ear.

Genji didn't say anything as he jumped down and began to head toward the building that was one of the more secured buildings. He managed to quietly bypass the soldiers that stood around. Eventually came to the tallest building, using the small ledges outside the windows he began to ascend up the side of the building. When he found a window cracked he opened it up and jumped through landing silently behind an oblivious Talon agent. He quickly wrapped his left arm around his neck and choked him until he was unconscious. After he allowed the man to fall to floor he walked over to the large computer, pulling out a USB drive he quickly plugged it into the computer.

He pressed the comms in his right ear and stated," It is done."

" 'll start the program the monkey made." he stated, Genji could hear him typing before the downloading screen appeared on the main monitor.

However, there was movement on one of the smaller ones on the right side of it that caught his attention. As he looked at it, he was surprised to see a woman strung up by her wrist, but was sitting on her knees. From what he could see, she was unconscious, thousands of cuts seemed to litter her body and her face was bruised with her left eye swollen slightly. Genji turned back to the main monitor when his commander then chimed in,

"It's your ass back to the evac point.."

Genji removed the USB device, he turned to leave, but something within him told him that he had rescue the woman that he had seen. Going off of his feeling, Genji stealthily exited the room through the door and closed it behind him as to not arouse suspicion. As he scanned the hallway he could see no soldiers and quickly made his way toward the end of the hall, ducking behind a nearby alcove just as two soldiers were walking by talking,

"I gotta hand it to Snake. I am surprised she lasted as long as she is... "

"Yeah man. I have never seen anything like it."

Genji listened intently watching as one of the soldiers left to return to their duty on a seperate floor. Once he was out sight, Genji snuck up behind the guard taking out his wakizashi and placed it upon his neck causing the guard to tense up.

"Tell me where the woman is being kept." Genji demanded as he pressed the blade closer to his neck so it would pierce skin.

"S-She's down the corridor in the second room to the left. Don't kill me-" The soldier began to plea, but was cut off when Genji slammed his head into the wall causing to be knocked out.

Genji then picked up his body and hid him in the alcove before quickly sheathing his wakizashi. He made a dash down the hall toward the door, but stopped when he heard the sound of a animal approaching. Just the a large Doberman appeared in front of him, his lips peeled back in angry stance ready to pounce. What was most strange to Genji was the front left paw wasn't made of flesh, but of metal and the hound to have been missing a eye, if the eye patch wasn't anything to go on. Genji could see numerous amounts of scars on his body, however, the dog's ears perked up before rushing to the door where Genji was heading to.

The dog's dark brown eye stared at him, expectantly, Genji didn't need anyone to tell him that he and doberman had the same idea. He went to the door, opening it allowing the doberman to enter the room first before Genji followed suit. Closing the door behind them, leaving them in a mostly dark room with only a single spot light blazing down on the woman. As Genji approached, he noticed that the woman's hands were being cut into by the rope that she was tied up with. Quickly, Genji cut her down catching her so she didn't fall onto the ground, it was then that he could see that she had been endured much for her back was littered with what appeared to be whipping marks.

Genji quickly picked her bridal style and made his way back to the door, the doberman following behind silently. Genji exited into the hallway and began to make his way out of the building since he had his arms full with the unconscious woman he made use of the large stacks of crates and watching how the doberman responded to the soldiers. Eventually, they made it where they were able to sneak out, as a large truck approached causing the security gate open, allowing them to exit quickly. Genji made his way toward a nearby cliff side, where it was the designated evacuation point.

It was then he saw that the aircraft was already there with a Blackwatch agent looking out, they took notice to Genji and were going to try and ask something, however, when they spotted the Doberman and the injured woman the agent put away the questions for the moment. Once the three of them were in the aircraft the doors closed and the medical agent quickly went to work on tending the woman, while the Doberman sat down near Genji and watched them intently as if daring them to harm the woman further. Genji leaned back against the wall of the aircraft and prepared himself for the long interrogation that would be awaiting him from not only his commander, but from his fellow agents as well.

**(Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading. I want to give a huge shout out to Sensoo for allowing me to use her In Alio Loco AU for this fic. Another thing if you are Metal Gear Solid fan then I used two familiar 'names' in this. I also apologize for any OOCness on Genji's part. But I still hope yall enjoyed reading!)**


End file.
